The Trivial 4 The night scene
by esther.tseng.81828
Summary: After several months went by, Newt, as one of the first arrival of the Gladers, finally got frustrated. What was Alby's reaction?


Night Scenes

Alby caught Newt awake at the edge of the homestead. It was late at night, almost two a.m., according to the digital watch they wore. The cloudless sky was heavy with the odd deep blue and gray, not a single star could be seen. The walls stood in silent, dense air, seem to be much higher and suffocated in the dark.

Without a sound, Alby stepped behind his partner. The way he walked was quiet as if he was a thief trying to sneak into someone's dwelling. When he tapped on Newt's shoulder gently, the boy almost jumped up on his feet and pulled himself away spontaneously.

"Whoa, slim it, man," Alby held up both of his hands and grinned, "Won't bite."

"What in the world are you doing right now? It's late." Newt regained his balance, smiling back, though Alby couldn't tell by the dim light if he was really glad to see him, "Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

"Can't sleep." Alby shrugged, "And I really thought you ain't the one who telling me this."

"Yeah." Newt shook his head as if throwing something improper out of his head, then he indicated the spot next to him. "Well, then, have a sit. Settle yourself. It's a shame that I don't' have something nice to offer."

"No worries."

They settled on the ground, the smell of soil radiated up into their nostrils, tender and smoothing. There was a rare peace around them, as if they were supposed to sit side by side in the middle of nowhere. No one wanted to break the silence, yet either of them were waiting the other to speak first. After minutes of quietness, Newt was the one who surrendered.

"What I was bugging was…" he paused, trying to gather the floating words inside of his brain, "what in the world are we going to do, Alby?"

"What're you talking 'bout?"

"This, is exactly what I am talking about," Newt reached out his hand, gesturing around without particularly pointing, "We've been here, like, what? Half a year or so. And what have we done so far? Nothing, exactly not a bloody thing." He stabbed his palm with his finger, somehow furiously, "I've just been frustrated a little, I suppose. I felt really klunky, you knew. Donno what I am talkin' about, to be honest. Never mind."

"Heard them all the same, dude." Alby muttered.

They fell into silence again before either of them had something exactly useful to suggest.

"I don't want to be all grudging, that's not what I meant to do. We ought to be faithful, to be active, to be prepared, to be out there and put on a fight or something, all that klunk." Newt said in a low voice, "But I am kinda tired, you know, of all these hopeless buggin' things around here. It's so frustrated. Sometime I'm just like: _I am done, I am done with this, I am gonna quit it, I am gonna quit trying._ Not that I'd say it straight in Minho's face though. He won't be too happy about that kind of attitude." He let out a laugh with little joy in it.

Alby stared at Newt's silhouette, its outline seemed to blur in the damp, sticky air. He thought about the statements. There was something more than that in those words, not only just a grudging complain. Newt had never be the one who be all gloomy and pessimistic, and he had never ever said anything had a slight chance to setback other boys' confidence. It was odd, to hear him saying stuffs like that. As if he had already decided to quit, to give up hope on them.

"Well, be happy it was just us now then." Alby said, and after a too long silence, he added, "I know."

"You what?"

"I know, "Alby stuck out one finger, stirring the air as though stirring some liquid. "Those things you've just mentioned."

"Yeah, good that." Newt didn't look at him, and he didn't seemed to be impressed by the understanding Alby offered, which was slightly annoyed to him.

"You're not gonna say any of this to any kids here, you hear me?" Alby's voice got louder, which made Newts turned to him surprisingly.

"Dude, slim it, I won't. I am not that shucked."

"Tell me. Next time if you get any klunk sticking in your head, you tell me. And you quit them, al 'right? As if you've been throwing them onto my shoulders."

"Now this kinda being weird, really." Newt's voice tilted at the end as if finding something funny in his offering, "When did those buggin' creators change Alby into this nice and considering guy? Where is the real Alby, you fake shuck-face? Where is that serious, scowling master Alby?"

"Shuck it." Alby rebuked with a grin. "You gonna go to sleep or what?"

"Nah, I guess I will just sit here a little longer, you know, considering your deal." Newt said, "You can leave all just fine. If you are really sleepy."

"'am good."

And they sat there in silence, facing one side of the wall. If someone happened to wake up during the night, they would see the shapes of the two, blending perfectly into the night scene.


End file.
